


Oxytocin

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Doctor! Yuuri, Doctors & Physicians, Hospitals, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap, Set in America, Student Victor, Victuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has been a doctor for 5 years. Now, he's been assigned a few interns to train into doctors, one of whom is rather attractive. With the help of his friends around the hospital, like Yuri Plisetsky, JJ Leroy and Mila Babicheva, he plans to teach these interns about life, love, death and, above all, how to be good doctors.Doctor/Hospital! AU





	1. Are You Afraid of Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to be my first full length fic!
> 
> The summary kind of sucks but I hope this chapter clears everything up. Enjoy and leave kudos and comments!!

Genesis Medical: founded in 1974, the only trauma center for miles. 

And I get to work there.

My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I've been a trauma doctor for 5 years now, and now, I get interns to train into world-class surgeons, such as myself.

 

I managed to run into Phichit on my way to the intern locker rooms and I wave. Phichit and I had been friends since he started working here, about 2 years ago. He's a paramedic, a damn good one. I also smile at his partner, Otabek Altin. He's kind of new, but very nice. Phichit says he's a good paramedic.

"Oi, Katsuki!" I hear my name being yelled and smile softly, rolling my eyes, "Yes, Yuri?"

Yuri Plisetsky was the youngest pediatric care specialist in the building at only 29 years old. He was pretty aggressive and annoying, but he was also a fantastic surgeon. We happened to get along just fine. I walked over to meet him by the board that had surgery schedules on it, "Did Otabek ask about me?" He said, whispering.

Yuri had been crushing on Otabek since he got here. Every day it was the same question, and every day it was the same answer, "Sorry, Yuri, but I wouldn't know. I've never spoken to him." Yuri glared at me, "You're useless."

I rolled my eyes again and finished my journey to the locker rooms. 

* * *

My internship was finally here.

After 4 years of medical school, I had finally managed to land an internship  _here_ : Genesis Medical.

My name is Victor Nikiforov. I'm 25 and now, I'm going to be a doctor.

I heard the horn honk as I ran out of my apartment. Chris sat in the car impatiently, sighing before yelling out the window, "If you don't get in this car now, I will leave your ass here!" I rolled my eyes as I pulled my jacket on over my t-shirt and slid in the passenger seat, "You would never, because you would be without a best friend all day."

Christophe Giacometti and I were best friends all throughout medical school. He was a genius and I knew he was going to be a great doctor someday.

But today, we were just interns. 

* * *

When I entered the locker room, the interns were all chatting with each other. Mila (the resident gynecologist) and JJ (the cardiologist) entered soon after I did. JJ grinned, "So, ready to give 'em hell?" He said, giving me a sinister grin. I laughed, just watching the interns move around, "Be nice, JJ. You too, Mila." I said, elbowing her good-naturedly. She held her hands up in mock protest, "I didn't say anything!"

Moments later, Yuri walked in. He glared at JJ as he pushed around him, "Leroy." JJ gave him his signature shit-eating grin, "Yuri, you're looking lovely as always today!" 

"Fuck yourself."

 

I decided now it was time to call the interns to attention, so I cleared my throat loudly. They all snapped up, clearly eager to start, "Okay, we're going to get started really quickly because we have a busy day ahead of us. I'm Dr. Katsuki, you can call me Yuuri. I'm the trauma resident. This is Dr. Babicheva, Dr. Leroy and Dr. Plisetsky. They are residents as well and you will be stuck with one of them for the time being." The interns were all wide-eyed as I rattled off names.

Mila took over, "I'm the gynecologist, the following interns are with me." She listed several names and took the people who the names belonged to with her. JJ and Yuri did the same until I was left with only 2. 

One was silver haired, with soft features. His eyes were an icy blue and I will never forget the first time I saw him. The second had much sharper features, with blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. 

"You two must be Victor and Christophe?"

The blonde one spoke first, "It's Chris, Doctor, and I hope you know that I'm ready to save some lives!" I laughed at his eagerness and knew he needed to be taken down a few pegs, "Well then, Chris, I hope you enjoy some paperwork! Tell the nurses at the desk that you will be filing all of Dr. Katsuki's patient forms. Victor, follow me." I felt a twinge of power and guilt as Chris' face fell, but decided to move on. He would live. 

* * *

 I followed Dr. Katsuki...Yuuri...around the hospital. He showed me where all the departments were, since we would be taking patients all over the hospital. He gave me a card that would let me into the X-Ray and Radiology machines.

Yuuri was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His eyes were brown, his hair was soft and dark, framing his sharp features. I was in awe of the man who stood in front of me

* * *

 

We made it back downstairs to the trauma center and I was handed a clipboard by one of the nurses. I grinned evilly as I read what the patient report said, "You're not afraid of blood, are you?"

"Of course not!" Victor replied, slightly indignant, "I did choose trauma for a reason!"

"Okay, but I have to warn you, this one's...uh..."

Victor gave me a confident smile, "I can handle it."

I pulled back the curtain to reveal a bloody stump of a leg and the owner of that leg covered in blood and passed out. Victor went pale, "Oh my god, what **is** that?" He asked.

I smiled smugly, "That, Victor, is what happens when you don't follow the instructions on a lawnmower."

And Victor ran off to vomit.

* * *

Hours had passed. I had done nothing but stitches (Yuuri let me skip out on the amputation, but he did laugh at my reaction. Bastard.) and my hands were starting to ache.

When lunch rolled around, I collapsed into a chair next to Chris, "I'm going to die."

Chris nodded, clearly bored out of his mind, "At least you're doing actual medicine. I'm the secretary for the day."

I chuckled at that.

"Do you think Dr. Katsuki's cute?"

Chris sat up in alarm, "No, Victor. Down. Bad dog. It's your first day and you're in love with your boss."

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not in love with him. I just think he's good looking." Chris shrugged, "I don't know, but there is a nurse who is **hella** fine who works in dermatology." I laughed, "Oh, so  **you** can have a crush on someone, but I can't?

"So you admit it's a crush?"

I slapped his arm playfully, "You're stupid."

* * *

I groaned as I sat next to JJ, Yuri (who could put their differences aside for 30 minutes) and Mila at the small table in the resident's locker room, " I really hope your interns are as stressful as mine are."

JJ shook his head through a mouthful of noodles, "I wouldn't know, all of mine are doing scut work." Mila laughed, "I have four, they all seem very dedicated." Yuri rolled his eyes, "Mine are stupid." I shook my head in exasperation as I opened a water bottle and downed half of it in one gulp, "One of my interns needs to be taken down a few pegs so he's doing paperwork." Yuri laughed at that, "And the other threw up after the lawnmower guy came in. I had him doing stitches the rest of the time."

JJ grimaced, "Dude, I'm a heart surgeon and lawnmower guy almost made me throw up. I'm never mowing my lawn again." I raised an eyebrow, "You live in an apartment, JJ." He nodded, "You're right. But if I had a lawn, I would never mow it again." I groaned.

Mila nudged me, "Cheer up, maybe he's really good under pressure or something!" 

I threw away the plastic bag that had once held my lunch and sighed, "Jesus, I hope so."

Just as I walked out of the locker room, my phone buzzed. Phichit and Otabek were bringing in a patient. 

 

I raced down to the cafeteria and spied Victor and Chris sitting near the back. I called out as soon as I got close, "Both of you need to get to trauma, we have a case." They nodded and I noticed a shift in Victor's mannerisms. They seemed to solidify, and he moved with purpose.

 

The three of us met Otabek and Phichit at the door, "9 year old female, found unresponsive in her home by her older brother. Woke in the field, complaining of severe abdominal pain and shortness of breath." The girl on the stretcher was panting like a dog, despite the mask that was feeding her oxygen. I nodded, "Right, get her to trauma 3. Someone page Dr. Plisetsky!" I called and I heard the announcement made over the intercom. Victor and Chris watched in awe as I and two other nurses worked. 

Minutes later, Yuri appeared from around the corner and I filled him in. He nodded, then turned to the girl, becoming a new person, "Hi, I'm Yuri, what's your name?" 

"Lily." The girl managed to get out.

Yuri nodded, sticking his stethoscope in his ears, "Okay, Lily, don't worry. I'm just going to listen to your lungs." She nodded and he stuck the drum on her chest. He listened for a moment before yanking the binural out of his ears, "She's wheezing, we need to get her upstairs." 

Just then, Lily spoke again, "I don't feel good..." 

"Get me a wash basin." Yuri barked and, while Chris stood there shocked, Victor immediately turned around and grabbed one from the pile on the table, placing it under Lily's chin just as she threw up bile and blood into it. Yuri pulled up the rails on the bed and I did the same, "We need to get her upstairs, now." I turned to Victor and Chris, "If you two are going to be of any use, you better follow us."

We started for the elevator when I noticed Yuri was by himself, "No interns?" I asked, grinning. He shook his head, "I told them to do scut work like JJ's interns." He grumbled. I laughed as we got onto the elevator and raced up to the pediatric ward.

Once there, I helped Yuri push the bed off the elevator, where he was met by 3 nurses. Then, we watched them race into a room before I closed the elevator door. Victor was shocked, "So that's it?" I looked at him, just as surprised, considering he hadn't said anything since the girl came in, "What's it?"

He gestured to the doors, "We don't get to see what happens? We just leave her there and move on?" I shrugged, "Well, Yuri's not a monster, he will come down and let us know how she's doing. We just don't have to do anything with her case anymore." Victor looked frustrated, whereas Chris still looked shocked.

I nudged him, "Hey, what happened back there?" He snapped to attention and looked bewildered, "Sorry, I-" I cut him off, "Don't let it happen again or I'll send you with Mila in Gynecology. At least  _those_ things are planned." I said, "Most of them anyway." Victor chuckled and I heard Chris slap his arm as I walked away.

* * *

We were changing when I asked him, "Chris, what  _did_ happen back there? You're usually so ready to go." He shook his head, pulling his shirt on over his head, "I just... I didn't realize we'd be dealing with kids..."

I chuckled a bit at that, "Well, kids have emergencies too. We deal with everyone."

He shook his head again, just as someone knocked on the wall. Our heads looked up to find Yuuri standing in black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and wearing a black messenger back across his chest, "Dr. Plisetsky from Peds just called. Lily has cystic fibrosis." I felt my face fall and Yuuri walked in a little further, leaning against the wall, "Hey, she's alive!"

"I know but..." He waited for me to finish, "She won't be for much longer." Yuuri nodded, "Nobody is going to be alive for much longer. However, Dr. Plisetsky said we caught it early enough that some antibiotics and such should keep it in check for a good long while." I felt a little better knowing that she would be okay, for the most part. 

Dr. Katsuki knocked on the wall again, then pointed at both of us, "See you two tomorrow. Better be ready because every day is crazier than the one before."

We watched him leave and walk down the hall, then I looked at Chris, "What did we get ourselves into?"

 

 

 


	2. Occlusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A severe car accident case comes in for Yuuri, Victor and Chris. After Otabek tackles an aggressive patient, Yuri takes a chance opportunity to talk to him. Yuuri finds that Chris is unable to handle pressure but isn't sure how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

"No, I want to be seen now!" I turned away from the paperwork I was finishing (so I could finally go home) to see a patient move toward one of the nurses menacingly. She held her ground, "Sir, you're going to have to wai-" The nurse was cut off when he pushed past her. Phichit, the other paramedic, tried to talk him down again, but the man just reared his arm back to punch him. 

In a swift motion, Otabek wrestled the man to the ground. They rolled around on the ground and I couldn't see what happened until security was escorting the man to the psych ward. Otabek grinned and looked at Phichit, stretching, "What a great way to start a shift!" He laughed and they high-fived. I noticed a long gash on his face.

He walked over near me and I worked up some courage, "You should get someone to look at that. It probably needs stitches." He seemed surprised that I was speaking to him, but felt his cheek. His fingers must've come up with some blood, but he shrugged it off, "You're in peds anyway, aren't you?" 

I scoffed, "And I didn't learn stitches?" Otabek smirked at my attitude and nodded, "Give me ten minutes to finish these forms and I'm all yours, Plisetsky."

I smirked, going to prep a tray and a room,  _Hell yeah, you are._

* * *

 

I was met outside the residents locker room by an overeager Victor and Chris. I jumped as I looked up from my phone, "Jesus Christ, you two."

"Listen, Dr. Katsuki-"

"Yuuri." I said, sticking my phone in my pocket and heading down the hall, the two interns trailing behind me.

"Right, Yuuri." Chris corrected himself, "We haven't gotten to see a surgery yet, and we were just wondering-"

I cut him off again, spinning around to face them, "Let me stop you right there. You two haven't even gotten so much as an appendectomy yet, which is shocking, but it happened. If you want to watch a surgery, check the board and find out with Dr. Leroy is doing a surgery. Otherwise, wait your turn." 

That seemed to shut the two of them up as I turned again and sauntered down to trauma. 

* * *

 

I dabbed at Otabek's scratch with an antiseptic wash and he winced again. I pulled away, "I told you I could've numbed it." I sighed. Otabek shook his head, "What kind of baby would I be if I couldn't take a couple of stitches?"

"I'll have you know I work with babies and they get numbed for stitches. So do 16 year olds. I would not judge you." He chuckled, smirking. 

I returned to working on Otabek's cut, beginning the sutures, "What's it like working with kids?" I pulled away again, "I'll tell you, but you have to shut up so I don't fuck these up." He smirked again and nodded, so I spoke, "Working with kids is the best and the worst. I get lots of pictures and thank you cards, but watching some kids die or having to tell a parent that their kid has some sort of terminal illness never gets easier."

I paused to gather my thoughts, then returned to my sentence, "A lot of people think I'm just a prick, but it's really hard to care about stuff in everyday life when I treat dying kids on a daily basis." I said, cutting and tying off the stitches, "Except JJ. I don't care what he thinks. I hate that fucker." Otabek laughed out loud as I put a bandage over the sutures and threw my gloves in the trash. 

He stood and turned to face me, as I stood too, "We should get coffee sometime. I'd really like to talk to you more." 

I smiled softly, "Sure."

Otabek grinned, "I get off at 7. I'll call you?" He said, passing me his phone number. I smiled and nodded, watching Otabek as he walked out.

_Score._

* * *

 

"I'm just saying, Mila, I think Gyno is probably the easiest concentration in the entire medical field." She glared at me, "I could slap you, Yuuri Katsuki." I smiled sweetly at her as my phone beeped, alerting me that Phichit and Otabek were bringing in a couple car accident victims. 

I gathered Victor and Chris from the nurse's station, "Set up 2 trauma rooms, we need to treat the worst patient first." Seconds later, Otabek rolled in a man who had Phichit on top of him, performing CPR.

"Found him." Victor commented. "Okay, Victor, get the run down from Otabek and Phichit and start as soon as you can. They'll help you." He nodded, a determined look on his face, and I turned back to Chris, "You okay?" Chris swallowed hard but nodded. I shook my head, "Listen, Chris, why don't you go find Mila upstairs and see if she has anything you can help with? I think you need a break." He looked like he wanted to protest, but he did as he was told and headed toward the elevator.

"Alright, Victor, it's just me and you, so let's get this done." I turned around and entered the trauma room, "How're you doing, Chit?" I said, pulling on gloves. He was still performing intense CPR, "Just hurry up, Yuuri, he's been down for 10 minutes."

I pulled Phichit off the man and put pads on his bare chest, "Charge to 200, Victor." I heard the machine come to life and poised myself over the man's chest, "Clear." I shocked the man, willing his heart to come back. Still a thin line, "Again, Victor, 200." 

I shocked him again. and a third time. and a fourth. Finally, I sighed, setting down the paddles and pulling off my gloves, "I'm calling it. Time of death: 6:42am." I saw Phichit's shoulders slouch and Otabek released a sigh of disappointment, but they left. I turned around and found Victor staring in horrified shock at the monitor. I leaned over and turned it off.

I moved toward the door, but Victor was still stunned to silence. I sighed sympathetically, remembering the first time I lost a patient. 

But we still had more people to treat, more lives to save, so I snapped, "Hey, Victor?" I said, slightly sternly. His head turned to face me and there were tears in his eyes, "We can talk when the shift is over, but we have more people to see." He gave me a pleading look, "After the shift, Victor." 

Sniffing, he nodded, "Okay. Let's go." He followed me out the door to treat the next patient.

* * *

 

He was dead.

That guy died right there. 

In front of me.

I witnessed his last breath.

I saw the last moment he was alive.

Holy shit,

* * *

 

The next lady we treated was far less dramatic. She had been in the opposite car, and all she had was a broken arm and a few bruises.

I let Victor go back to the interns locker room while I ordered an x-ray and called for ortho to finish up. My shift was over, but I still had a few things to do. Each of those things had to do with checking on my interns.

I caught up with Chris first. 

He looked better than he had before, but I could see his expression change to sheepish when he saw me, "Hey, Chris!" I said, trying to sound happier to make him more comfortable. He smiled, "Hi, Dr. Katsuki."

I didn't bother to correct him, "Listen, Chris, let's talk about today." His expression darkened, "I'm sorry. That was ridiculous of me." 

I shook my head, "No, no, no! I don't blame you. Trauma is a very hard internship to have and some people just aren't good with the high-intensity part of it." His face fell again, "I think you're going to be a great doctor, Chris. You're extremely dedicated and talented, I just don't think trauma is right for you." I pulled out some papers from my bag, "I talked to Dr. Babicheva and Dr. Leroy, and they would both be equally pleased to have you on their team. Unfortunately, Dr. Plisetsky isn't taking any more interns as of right now."

Chris smiled softly as he took the papers, "Thanks. I thought you were going to fire me." I smiled and shook my head, "And risk Chief Feltman coming after me? Absolutely not." Chris grinned, "Thanks, Dr. Katsuki." I smiled, "See you around, Chris."

With that I decided to find Victor. Walking by the interns locker room, I saw a flash of silver hair disappear behind the lockers. I knocked on the wall, then entered, "Victor?"

"D-don't come back here."

I set my bag down gently, "I won't. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We had a rough shift." 

Victor crept out from behind the lockers and I felt my stomach drop. His eyes were red and swollen and he was still shaky.

We stared at each other in silence for a moment, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, silent, then spoke, "Does it ever get easier?"

I thought about that for a moment, "Well, that depends on who you ask. Mila, the gyno resident, cries every time she loses a patient and she's been doing this twice as long as I have. I, however, don't cry. Sure, I did, and I do feel awful when I lose someone but..." I paused, trying to figure out how to word this, "I just learned that life is fragile. It can end at any moment. That's why you have to live to the fullest. That's one thing that this job teaches you." I said, smiling at the ground, "How to appreciate the time you've got."

Victor sniffed again, wiping his eyes, "I look like an idiot." He said, laughing dryly. I shook my head, "Nope, you look like a trauma intern who just lost a patient." 

We stood in silence for a while, "Are you going to be okay?"

Victor nodded, pulling his backpack on, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Eventually." 

I nodded and the two of us started down the hallway. We were quiet until we had stepped outside, "It doesn't get easier, Victor." I said as he started to walk away, "But it doesn't get any harder either." Victor smiled hopefully, "Good morning, Yuuri." He said as the sun came up on the horizon.

I smiled back, "Good morning, Victor."

* * *

 

"So you always wanted to work with kids?" Otabek asked, taking a sip of his latte and sitting down across from me.

I shook my head, "I didn't know I wanted to until after medical school. I thought that kid were really annoying, but then I did some time in the pediatric NICU and that all changed." Otabek was listening intently, drinking his coffee, "I just realized that kids were better than adults; kinder, smarter, more creative." I chuckled, thinking about the time a young boy told me I could just use magic to cure him.

My laugh faded as I thought about how hard it was when he died. 

"It sounds like a hard job."

I sipped my coffee, black, and nodded, "It is, but somebody's got to do it."

Otabek smiled, "Well, I don't have any kids, but I do have some siblings and I would trust them with you." 

I smiled proudly, "That is very high praise, thank you."

Otabek smiled behind his coffee cup, "I'd like to do this again sometime, Yuri." I grinned and Otabek's eyes shined, "I'd like to do this again too."

We stood and walked outside, where my car was parked next to Otabek's motorcycle, "Same time tomorrow?" I mentally checked my schedule, "My shift changes. I don't get off until 5pm." Otabek smirked flirtily, "Well, I guess we'll have to do dinner."

I smiled softly, "Okay. 5pm it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much better than the first one. I'm really loving how this story is going. Leave kudos and comments!


	3. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dinner date, Yuri wonders what his relationship with Otabek is or could become. When one of JJ's patients dies, he reveals emotions he's had for a very long time. Chris takes over a gynecology internship and is stunned when his sister comes in during labor. Victor decides to act on his feelings for Yuuri.

I sighed as I entered the interns locker room and threw off my shirt in exchange for my maroon scrubs. 

Chris looked amused as he pulled on the blue gynecology scrubs, "Someone is stressed." He commented and I rolled my eyes, "We'll talk about it later." 

Chris smirked, "You're not having lunch with Yuuri again?"

I glared at him and walked out of the locker room. Yuuri and I had lunch  _once_ because we had a patient file to go over. That's it. No matter how much I wanted to ask him on a date, it wasn't going to happen.

How unprofessional would that be?

I waved at Phichit as he stood at the nurses desk. Otabek was nowhere to be found, probably talking to Yuri or something. Phichit grinned as I approached, "Hey, Victor!" I smiled, "Phichit, can I ask you a question about Yuuri?" Phichit closed the file he was writing in and gave me an amused look, "You like him, don't you?" I felt my face flush, "What? No. That would be so unprofessional." 

Phichit raised an eyebrow and I gave up, "Yeah." Phichit laughed, "Called it. Otabek owes me $10. Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Where could I conveniently run into him? You know, like it's a coincidence but I knew exactly where he was going to be?" Phichit laughed again, "He goes to the bar down the street after his late shifts. After the morning ones, he goes to the cafe next door and gets tea and a pastry of varying kind. At the bar, he usually orders a beer or a round of shots if he's hanging out with JJ and Mila or something." I nodded, determined, "Thanks, Phichit."

"No problem, Victor. I'll drop some hints for you." I grinned, "Thanks again. See you later. Bring us a good case, would you?" Phichit nodded, laughing, as I walked away.

Guess Chris and I had plans for the evening.

* * *

 

"Then I guess I'll see you later. Bye, Yuri." Otabek leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to meet Phichit.

I sighed with pleasure as I watched Otabek walked away.  _He's so beautiful_.

"Ooh." I head a small voice tease, "Dr. Yuri has a crush!" I looked down and found one of my patients, Logan, beaming up at me. I glared at him jokingly, "Do not."

"Do too."

"Maybe I should tell Jasmine in 203 that you have a crush too?" I said, grinning and crouching down to be at his level. He squealed and dashed off to the playroom. I smiled.

I love my job.

* * *

I ran into the residents locker room, breathless. JJ looked at me, "Someone's late." He remarked, amused. I nodded, "Yeah, I had to make a stop before work." Mila perked up, pouring herself a coffee, "Is it your sister?" I nodded, trading my shirt for maroon scrubs, "Yeah, I had to stop by the hospice center and pay the bill. They said it'll probably be the last time, so I hung around for a few hours." JJ looked like he regretted what he said and Mila looked at me sadly. I caught their looks and shook my head, adding a soft smile, "I'm fine." 

JJ looked away and Mila just smiled, "Okay, Yuuri. Let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

I nodded and watched as they both walked out.

My sister was older than me, 30. She had breast cancer and couldn't live by herself anymore. I wasn't always around, and my parents already had a live-in nurse, so I decided it was best to just put her in hospice toward the end of her life. She agreed with me. She was deteriorating and it was getting harder and harder to visit her.

I pushed away any sad thoughts and decided to put my emotion into my work. So, I picked up my clipboard and ventured down the hall to find Victor.

* * *

"Get me the paddles!" I exclaimed. My patient was flatlining, open on the table.

_He has a family._

"Charge to 300. Clear." I listen to the sickening clunk as the paddles execute their orders

Again. Again. Again.

"Dr. Leroy." I hear one of the nurses say in a gentle voice.

I toss the paddles aside. He's been down for 5 minutes. Brain damage is imminent if he were to live. "Time of death: 4:32pm." I said, pissed. I walked out to throw away my gloves and wash my hands before taking my dinner break early.

When I got to the locker room, Yuuri, Mila and Yuri were already eating.

Yuuri held up a coffee, "I stopped by the cafe on break and got you an iced coffee, if you want it." I shook my head, grabbing my phone out of my locker before heading to the on-call room down the hall. I heard a chair scrape the floor as I left and figured someone would follow me.

The on-call room on this floor was almost always empty, so I flicked off the light and collapsed onto the nearest bed, exhausted after a long and apparently futile surgery. The door open and light flooded around Yuuri Katsuki's thin frame. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my face.

"You should eat something, JJ. I know that surgery was hard on you." He held out half of his own sandwich and I shook my head, "Eat it, you need it more than me. I don't have any more surgeries today." Ignoring my request, he set it on the bed next to my face, "How are you doing?"

I sat up, taking the sandwich in my hand and staring at it, "He had a family, Yuuri. Kids. I met them. Now he's gone and those kids don't have a dad anymore." Yuuri sat on the bed across from me, "I know. I'm sorry, JJ." 

"It's just fucking stupid, you know?" I said, angrily, "Why do we try if they're just going to die?"

Now it was Yuuri's turn to get angry, "JJ, don't talk like that. You know better than anyone that lives are saved more than lost." I was quiet, "Are you telling me that Yuri's patient, the baby with the enlarged heart; Are you telling me that, because she could've died, you shouldn't have tried at all?" I stayed quiet, processing his words.

"JJ, our job is the best and worst job anyone can ever have. You're a great surgeon, everyone has bad days."

"Yeah, but our bad days can kill someone."

"Everyone has to go sometime." I laughed dryly at his cynical remark, "You're too young to be this pessimistic." He shrugged, "Comes with the job." 

I finished the half of a sandwich in my hands, "Thanks for the sandwich. And the pep talk." Yuuri stood and smiled, "No problem JJ. I'll come get you if we need you."

I nodded, watching him walk out, then fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 "Alright, Chris, we have a 19 year old girl coming in. Paramedics said her contractions are 3 minutes apart." Mila called as we set up a room. "Mila?" I heard Otabek call and they rolled the stretcher in. I grabbed one part of the sheet, "On my count, Chris. One, two, three." On three, we hoisted the girl off of the stretcher and set her on the bed.

I was met with a familiar face, "Lara?!" I exclaimed. She cringed as another contraction wracked her body, "Hi, Chris."

Mila was getting an ultrasound ready, "Chris, focus. What's on the ultrasound?" I studied it, "Ultrasound looks fine. Baby is in position for labor." Mila nodded, "Good, get some gloves on and we'll get this baby out."

I nodded, still shocked that  **my sister** was laying in a hospital bed and now, I had to deliver her baby, "Is Dr. Plisetsky on call right now?" 

"Uh..."

"CHRIS!" Mila exclaimed, snapping me back to  my work, "Yes. I'll call him." 

The phone rang. and rang. "What?"

"Dr. Plisetsky, Dr. Babicheva is delivering a baby and will need you when we're finished."

"Call me when the baby is out." and he hung up.

When I went back in, Lara was pushing, "Again, Lara, I can see his head. Chris get me a towel." I nodded, pulling a towel from the closet.

Push. Push. Lara cried out in pain, "Lara, where is Noah?" I said of her husband, handing Mila a towel and taking my sister's hand. She shook her head, "Out of town." I nodded, "I'll call him when the baby is out."

Seconds later, a loud cry filled the room. Mila smiled, "Chris, help me cut the umbilical cord." I moved around to Mila's end and was met with my red-faced nephew, "Lara, he's beautiful." I said, tears pricking my eyes as we cut the umbilical cord. Mila smiled, "She said she was your sister." I nodded, helping Mila dry off the baby and hand him to Lara, "My baby sister. i have to call her husband." Mila shrugged, "I'll do that. Sit with her for a bit, I'll call Yuri too." I smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Babicheva."

* * *

I took my time heading up to see the baby that Mila had just delivered. I stopped in to say hi to a few patients, took the stairs instead of the elevator and dropping by the locker room to change shirts (after a kid with a concussion threw up on me). When I entered the room, I immediately regretted doing that.

Everyone was rushing around. Mila was performing CPR on the newborn, the mother was crying in Chris Giacometti's arms and the baby's monitor was making a sickening noise.

I pulled the stethoscope from around my neck, "Move." I commanded Mila.

I pressed the stethoscope to the baby's chest. Nothing.

"Push one of Epi." I waited, still massaging the baby's chest.

_Come on, come on._

Nothing. 

More CPR, "Mila, take over for me." She jumped in my place. A few more seconds passed, long and drawn out.

Then crying.

And I've never heard a more beautiful noise in my life. The mother cried with relief. Mila and I let out a relieved sigh as well, letting the nurses take over to finish.

"I guess his heart needed a jump start again."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to use the pads. I hate doing that." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "Get him to the NICU, just to be safe. I'll ask JJ for a consult later, see if anything is actually wrong." Mila nodded, "Alright. I'll give you an update later."

It was my turn to nod and then I walked away.

I ran into Yuuri while I was walking back to my office, "Hey, Yuri, how was your date with Otabek?" I groaned, "I don't know." We both stopped on the side of the hallway to talk, "What do you mean? I thought it was good!"

"I don't know where we stand. I want a serious relationship, but I don't know if he does." Yuuri's phone beeped and his face showed that it was ugly, "Go. We'll talk after work." Yuuri looked grateful that I was releasing him, "Thanks, Yuri. I'll catch you in the locker rooms later."

* * *

 

Victor and I met at the ambulance bay where Otabek gave us the low down, "Michael, 27 year old construction worker. Metal beam crushed his leg. He was tachy in the field but it seems to have subsided since we gave him fentanyl."

I whipped around to face Otabek, "You did _what_?" 

Victor looked surprised as he pulled on some gloves, "Why is that bad?"

I ignored him, "You gave him fentanyl when he was tachy and you expect me not to be upset?"

"The guy was in pain, Katsuki, what did you want from me?" As if on cue, the guy on the bed moaned and I ran an ungloved hand through my hair, "I'll deal with you later." I said, waving him away and turning back to my patient.

"Michael, I'm Dr. Katsuki and this is Dr. Nikiforov, we're going to take care of you." He nodded through clenched teeth. I looked at his leg and it had been split open. 

"Okay, Victor, what are we looking at?"

Victor took a deep breath and examined the wound, while I hung a new IV and injected morphine, hoping it would counteract the fentanyl, "Well, the wound needs stitches and probably to be cleaned since it was metal. Nothing seems to be damaged though, muscle and nerve wise. Broken femur, for sure, though. I'd order an X-ray. He might also need a skin graft." I shook my head, "Skin grafts are for if the skin is gone. This will probably need staples. I'll call a nurse to do it, you can watch if you want." Victor shook his head, "I did staples in med school, I'll watch another time."

I shrugged, tossing my gloves and waving a nurse over, "Your call."

After I had filled in a nurse and ordered an x-ray, I found Otabek. He looked like he didn't know what I was going to say, "Otabek, I'm sorry. I should've have yelled at you." He shrugged, "Hey, it gets stressful in there. I don't blame you. I made a bad call." I stuck my hand out, "Thanks man." He shook it, smiling. I slapped the counter and started walking away. I pointed a finger at him, "Drinks tonight? You, me, Phichit and a couple other residents?" Otabek shrugged and nodded, "Lets do it!" He called. I grinned and turned around to head to the locker rooms.

* * *

 

"Why are we here again?" Chris asked for the fifth time, taking a swig of his beer. I scanned the room again, "Phichit said that Yuuri usually comes out to this bar after his day shifts." Chris rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous."

I spotted Yuuri's mess of black hair near the bar, "I need another beer." I said to Chris. He looked at me like I was crazy, "Dude, your beer is half full!" I ignored him as I strategically placed myself a few feet from Yuuri.

"I'll take a Dos Equis." I said to the bartender. He nodded and turned around wordlessly. I felt Yuuri's head swivel to see me, "Victor!" He exclaimed. I turned as the bartender handed me my beer, "Oh, hey, Yuuri." I replied, moving closer.

"I didn't know you came here." Yuuri commented, taking his glass off the bar. I nodded, "Yeah, Chris and I needed a drink." I gestured to Chris, who waved tiredly. Yuuri waved back, chuckling, "Nice. You guys should come join us over here. It's me, Mila, JJ and Phichit." 

I nodded, "Yeah sure, give me one second." Yuuri nodded, "Cool, we're over by the dartboard." 

I went back to the table, "Come on, we're gonna go hang out with the residents." Chris perked up, "Like, our bosses?" I nodded and we high-fived, "We're in, man!" Chris said, laughing.

 

Surprisingly, the residents were really fun to hang out with. Phichit was nice as always, so was Yuuri. But I hadn't really spoken to Mila or JJ yet. They were cool.

Somewhere around our 4th round of shots, I decided I should get Chris home before he started stripping. I had the residents howling with laughter as I told him about the time he pole-danced at a party in medical school. When I got the details wrong, Chris was happy to step in and correct me, which made us laugh more.

 

After shoving Chris in an Uber (that lightweight), the residents and Phichit left, leaving Yuuri and I to ourselves. 

"We are both far too drunk to drive." Yuuri commented. I nodded and pointed to the apartment complex across the street (convenient, I know), "I live in those apartments. You're welcome to crash." Yuuri nodded, yawning, "As unprofessional as that sounds, I probably will." 

In comfortable silence, Yuuri and I walked across the street and made our way up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and was greeted by a wet tongue in my face. I laughed and walked into my apartment, "Hi, Makka!" I exclaimed, as my poodle danced around the carpeted floor.

Yuuri smiled as he closed the door behind him, "You're a doctor and you have a dog?" I was sitting on the floor, rubbing Makkachin's stomach, "I sometimes use my lunch break to check on him, if it's a slow day. Otherwise, my neighbor takes him out with her dog."

He smiled again, "He's cute." He sat down across from me, rubbing Makka's stomach too.

Our eyes locked. 

His eyes were so pretty.

He was leaning in and so was I.

We were nose to nose, when Yuuri spoke, "We're drunk." I shook my head, "You're drunk, I'm just gay."

And our lips touched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOO
> 
> leave some kudos for Makkachin's wonderful appearance. Comment! I love replying to them!


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event at Victor's apartment has put a wedge between Victor and Yuuri as they both struggle with what it could mean. Yuri and Otabek go on a third date, which goes haywire when a medical emergency occurs in the restaurant they are at. Chris works a shift in the NICU that makes him consider a very big option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ICYMI: VICTOR AND YUURI KISSED!!  
> now you might be like, "hey thats a little fast idk"  
> Yes. It is. But its not going to be.  
> It'll all make sense soon.

"Dr. Nikiforov, please check on the man in trauma 4 and, if he's not throwing up anymore, let the cops know they can have him." Yuuri said, not looking up at me.

I nodded, "Sure, Yuuri."

"It's Dr. Katsuki." Yuuri said, coldly.

Stunned, I nodded again, "Yes, Dr. Katsuki, of course." 

I walked away, feeling a pang of hurt in my chest.

One week ago, Yuuri and I kissed in my apartment after a night at the bar. No, we did more than kiss, we made out. And we fell asleep in bed together.

I woke up to him putting his shirt back on, muttering to himself. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that he had made a mistake, that this would never happen again and I was never to speak about it.

I thought we would go back to normal, but we didn't.

Everyone noticed. Phichit and Otabek asked what had happened, Mila, JJ and Yuri gave him concerned looks, and even Chris (who was never around) noticed his change in attitude.

And I couldn't tell anyone what had happened.

* * *

 "It's Dr. Katsuki." I felt a twinge of guilt as I saw Victor flinch out of the corner of my eye. He nodded, "Yes, Dr. Katsuki, of course."

He turned around and walked away. When his back was turned, I lifted my head from my paperwork to watch the visibly sad figure walk away. I'm such an asshole.

"Okay, spill." Phichit said, appearing next to me. Otabek and Yuri were staring at us and I presumed they were waiting for Phichit to come back with an answer as to  **why** I was being an asshole. I shook my head and turned back to my paperwork, "It's too complicated."

Phichit rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "Come  _on_ , Yuuri, something happened! Ever since we went to the bar that night and met up with Victor and Chris." I stiffened at Victor's name. Phichit raised his eyebrows, "This is about Victor?! Oh my god, Yuuri, now you have to tell me."

I slapped the file closed and turned on him, "No."

Phichit groaned again, "Come on, do I have to guilt trip you?" I was silent, walking down the hall.

"It's like-"

"No."

"That time when-"

"Stop it."

"You asked me to come over-"

"Shut up, Phichit."

"Because you watched the last episode of The Office-"

"Uh uh." 

"And you needed to cry so I came over."

I spun around on my heel, "Enough!"

"And you made us rewatch the pilot because you didn't want to believe it was over."

"Okay!" I exclaimed, "Okay, I'll tell you!" Phichit grinned with satisfaction.

I looked down sheepishly, rubbing my neck, "After the bar, I was too drunk to drive home, so we went across the street to Victor's apartment." Phichit nodded, "Uh huh..." I looked away, "Wemightvekissedandfellasleepinthesamebed." Phichit leaned in closer, "Couldn't hear that, Yuuri."

I groaned, "We might've kissed and fallen asleep in the same bed." Phichit gasped. His eyebrows practically made contact with his hairline, "You're kidding." I threw my hands up in exasperation, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." 

"No, no, no, I'm just...shocked!" Phichit exclaimed as I continued down the hall again, "Is that why you're being such a prick?"

"I'm not being a prick!" I replied indignantly. "You kind of are, Yuuri. Making him call you Dr. Katsuki, giving him scut when you know he's capable of more, being cold. You're acting like Plisetsky before coffee." I rolled my eyes, "I am not that bad." Phichit raised an eyebrow and I ducked my head, "Okay, maybe you're right."

Phichit made a gesture that said, "See?"

* * *

 

"No way, Toby Macguire was the best Spiderman, hands down." Otabek said, shaking his head. I looked at him like he was stupid, "Toby Macguire looks like he's having an orgasm every time he cries."

"And Andrew Garfield is actually 7!" Otabek argued.

We were sitting in a diner about 10 minutes from the hospital. Otabek and I took the day off so we could go out. Currently, we were arguing about who was a better Spiderman, besides Tom Holland.

I enjoyed this: the domesticity of the conversation, of the setting. It made me feel like I had known Otabek all my life.

"Garth?" The woman a few tables over said, distressed.

We looked over to see a man fall to the floor, nearly blue in the face, "Go get my go bag from the car." I ordered Otabek and he moved without saying a word. I moved over to the table, "I'm a doctor." I reassured the woman. She nodded, concerned. Otabek returned with my bag, "I need to intubate, he can't breathe but he's not choking." 

Otabek handed me some gloves and pulled on a pair himself. He handed me my intubation kit, but the airway was too swollen for me to see. I watched a red rash creep up his neck, "Epi pen." I said, and it was placed in my hand. I uncapped the top of it with my mouth and jabbed it into the man's thigh.

We waited for long moments and the restaurant was deadly (no pun intended) quiet, "Come on, come on, come on." I heard Otabek whisper.

Nothing. "Otabek, there's a crike kit in my bag."

He handed to me, "Is that legal?"

I opened the bag and grabbed the scalpel, "Not my problem." I felt along his neck. I had only ever done this on kids...

I took a deep breath and made the incision. All at once, the man took a deep breath in. Quickly, I pushed the hemostat through the skin to open the incision, inserted the tube, taping it down and dabbing at the blood. Just then, Phichit and Minami, his replacement partner, hopped out of the ambulance that had pulled up. The crowd around us applauded and Otabek's face flushed. 

Phichit grinned when he saw us, "Of course this would happen when the two of you are around!" I rolled my eyes as I helped them place the board under the man, "Shut it, Chulanont."

* * *

 

"Dr. Katsuki, the woman in trauma 3 is clear to be discharged so she's filling out the paperwork-"

"That wasn't your call to make." Yuuri replied. His voice was icy and I felt it chill me to the bone.

"W-What? You said-" I tried to remind him of when he told me that he believed I was qualified enough to make those kinds of decisions.

"That was different. Now, I'm telling you that you are not in a position to make that call. Now, have a nurse decide and then get back to me." He flipped his binder closed and walked away. I stared at him in shock and anger as he walked away.

* * *

 

 After my rather icy encounter with Victor, I turned to find the ambulance bay doors open. Phichit, Minami, Otabek and Yuri all followed a stretcher with a man on it. He had a crike tube in his throat, "Trauma 2, Phichit." I stormed over to Yuri.

"Plisetsky, what the  **hell** were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" His face burned red.

"You criked a man in a  _restaurant_ _?!_ You could've killed him!"

"Hey, douchebag, I went to medical school too. I know what I'm doing, don't pretend to be all high and mighty now!" He said, taking a step forward. "It doesn't matter, you can ask Otabek;  _you don't crike in the field_." 

"Fuck off, Katsuki, I just saved his life. I did my job, now go do yours so he doesn't fucking die."

* * *

 

I had never worked in the NICU before. I had helped Mila a little bit in the maternity ward and the nursery, but this was my first shift in NICU and I hated it.

They didn't have me doing much. I changed some IV bags, updated charts and moved babies to be prepped for surgery.

The worst part was when I was just sitting. When I didn't have anything to do except think about the awful things this room had seen.

"Dr. Giacometti, would you like to hold her?" I looked up to see a nurse, Yuuko, leaning over one of the babies' beds, "Me?"

She nodded, "The babies need skin-to-skin contact every now and again. Neither of her parents are available to. Would you like to?" I nodded fervently. Yuuko giggled, "Okay, just take your shirt off." Without hesitation, I took my scrubs off and sat in the rocking chair nearest to the baby. She handed the small newborn to me, "Her name is Bella. You just have to hold her to your chest for a little while. It helps their heart and breathing rates even out." I nodded and pressed the baby's small head to my chest. 

"I'll come back in about 10 minutes. Press the call button if you need anything!" With that enthusiastic ending, she left.

 

 **I was holding a baby**.

 

I was astounded by how small she was. One small hand was curved around my thumb as I cradled her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth formed a perfect "o" shape. She was beautiful. "Hi, Bella." I whispered. I wasn't sure why I whispered but I just felt that something so small deserved something quiet and calming. Her eyelids fluttered, "I'm Chris. I know things are a little crazy right now, with where you are and all. But everything is going to turn out okay. I promise."

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me, Katsuki? Did you want me to let him die?" We were standing outside my patient's room. Yuuri was pinching the bridge of his nose, like he did when he was angry but couldn't get mad.

"No, Yuri, but criking in the field can kill people! You should've waited for Phichit to show up before you tried something so dramatic!"

I scoffed, "Oh, really?  Talk about dramatic, you're treating that Nikiforov kid like he killed your whole family."

Yuuri pointed a finger at me and his eyes held fire, "Don't  talk about Victor. You don't know what's happening and that's not what this is about."

I took a deep breath. I was going to go upstairs to check on my patients after this and I wanted to be composed, "Then stop being an asshole to everyone just because you had your gay awakening after the rest of us." With that, I breezed pas him 

* * *

"Dr. Nikiforov, you can go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Dr. Katsuki, can I have a word?" I felt my facade falter. I nodded and we stepped into the empty interns locker room.

"Dr. Katsuki, you are an incredible doctor, but this behavior is inexcusable."

"Pardon? I am treating you as I would treat any intern. You are my subordinate and I-"

"No, Dr. Katsuki. I have worked too hard for too long and I will not be made a fool of in this hospital. I plan to take the first residency they give me and you, nor anyone else, will stop me. I understand you are feeling upset about the incident that occurred at my apartment, but I will not allow our personal conflict, if that is what you wish to call it, affect my performance in this internship. If you want to hate me outside of work, you can. But I will not have you treating me like garbage inside this hospital, is that clear?"

I was stunned by Victor's harsh words, but I was also reminded of Yuri's words, "I don't hate you, Victor."

* * *

That was the first time he'd said my name in a week. 

I tried not to let my angry appearance falter at the gentleness in his voice, "Then why are you acting like you do? Why are you acting like a dick?" Yuuri's face showed remorse but my words caught up with me. Without changed out of my scrubs, I grabbed my jacket and my bag with haste, "I'm sorry."

"No, Victor-"

"You're my boss, I shouldn't have said that."

"Victor, I-"

 "No, I should go." He stopped me by the shoulders and pressed his mouth to mine.

I froze. The hand that held my jacket moved behind Yuuri's back to pull him closer. His hand carded through my hair.

We didn't speak for a moment, just stared at each other. 

"So..." Yuuri spoke first, "Feel like getting breakfast?" He said, smiling shyly. I smirked, "Give me five minutes." He smiled and walked out, just as Chris walked in wearing a distracted face.

"Something on your mind, Chris?" I said, trying not to seem too giddy.

He sat down on the bench that ran between the lockers, pulled his shirt off and looked at me, "No, I just..." He trailed off and stared at a locker behind me, "Have you ever thought about having a family?" I shrugged, tugging my jeans on, "I mean, yeah. I want a kid or two, and a husband. Why?"

He shrugged distractedly, "Well, I was just thinking..." He trailed off again, "I think I want to adopt a kid."

I looked at him, bewildered, "You? Chris, you'd have to make some serious lifestyle changes to accommodate a child." He nodded, pulling on a new shirt and his jacket, "I know, but I think I might be willing to." He sounded and looked more serious than I had ever seen in as long as I had known him.

We picked up our bags, "Okay, Chris. Let's do it then. We'll go find an adoption agency to work with." He looked at me, "Really? You'd help me?"

I laughed, "Like I'm going to leave you alone with a child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of this chapter is everyone is all angsty and Chris is like, "omg I love babies"


	5. Serotonin Deficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old patient of Yuri's comes in because he is now dying. Victor wonders if Yuuri is having second thoughts about their upcoming date. Chris takes steps towards fostering a child. Phichit counsels Yuuri regarding his feelings for Victor and for other men in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much going to be mostly Yuri because I really wanted to write about his interactions with his patients.

I don't think that any doctor ever forgets their first patient.

My first patient was a 6 month old boy named Chase. He was diagnosed with Type 2 Gaucher's Disease. Seizures, enlarged spleen, hypertonia, and difficulty swallowing plagued this poor kid. The diagnosis was the hardest one I've ever had to do.

Every year, Chase's parents sent me a card for Christmas, Chase's birthday,  _my_ birthday, as well as random pictures and cards throughout the year. They appreciated how hard I had tried to cure their first and only child. It was nice to see how they were doing every few months.

But this was one call I never wanted to receive.

"Hi, Dr. Plisetsky, it's Sarah." She was crying. Or about to.

"Hi Sarah, what can I do for you?" I heard James talking in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"We're on our way to the hospital with Chase. I think-" Her voice broke. I heard the phone being passed over, "Dr. Plisetsky, it's James. I think it's time."

I sighed, disappointed. The three of us knew this was coming all along, but none of us ever wanted to face it, "Okay, James. I'll see him personally. Don't worry. I'll see you all in a little while." James sniffed, "Alright. Thank you." With that, he hung up. I imagined their faces when I told them that Chase couldn't be cured, that he wouldn't live very long. 

We all knew this day was coming.

It would just always feel too soon.

* * *

"So, the social worker said that all I have left to do is buy a car and attend this training class a few times a week for 2 weeks. Honestly, I'm shocked that it was as easy as it was. You'd think it would be much harder." Chris said, excited.

I nodded, staring into space as we ate our lunch, "Uh huh."

Chris groaned, "Are you thinking about Yuuri again?"

"What if he's having second thoughts, Chris?" Chris rolled his eyes, "He made you call him Dr. Katsuki for a week. You'd know if he was having second thoughts. I'm sure he would say something." I shrugged, "I guess...but what if-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Vitya." He said, calling me by my Russian nickname through a mouthful of salad, "Just go. Have a good time. Forget about whatever is going to happen after that. Just..." He made a motion with his hand, "Chill."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You're useless." 

* * *

James was carrying Chase when I met them at the entrance to the hospital. He shook my hand, while Sarah was crying too hard, "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. If we had known-" I cut him off, "James, it's not a problem. Never." I gestured to the gurney I had brought with me, "Here, he can lay down for now. We'll move him to a bed upstairs."

"If it's alright with you, I'd just like to hold him." He said this as his voice cracked. I nodded, "Okay. Let's go upstairs."

When we got there. James placed Chase in the bed. Type 2 Gaucher's caused kids to be pretty unresponsive towards the end. Chase lay stiffly in the bed. I hooked up a heart monitor to him and pulled up some chairs for James and Sarah. 

Sarah gave me a watery smile, "I'm sorry, it's just so hard..." I nodded, "He's so small and little. I'm not ready." I sat next to her and took her hand, "Sarah, no one is ever ready. It will be so hard but one day, you'll be able to think about Chase as the happy boy he was. For now, comfort him. He's just as scared as you are." She nodded but didn't move. I pulled my chair to his side and took his small hand, "Hi, Chase. It's been a long time." 

A small smile crept onto his face. I grinned, "Oh, so you do remember me? I've missed you a lot. Your mom and dad sent me lots of pictures since the last time I saw you. You're so big!" I commented. 

That was a lie. He weight just over 20 pounds because of such severe weight loss. Luckily, he hadn't had a seizure in months. His wheezing got worse and I looked around for a mask his size. He made a discontented noise when he saw it; it looked just like the masks we used in surgery. "Shh, it's just some air so you can breathe. No sleepy gas, I promise." He seemed tor relax and I placed the mask over his nose and mouth. The wheezing started to cease.

I looked at Sarah and James, who looked scared and sad, "Now, unfortunately, we just wait." 

* * *

"I'm just worried that I came on too strong. I mean, kissing him? Am I crazy?"

Phichit was sitting across from me on the rare occasion that our lunches coincided. He picked a fry up off the tray, "So how are you doing?" I looked at him, bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Phichit chuckled, "Yuuri, you just had your whole 'gay awakening' thing. Aren't you...I don't know, going through anything?" I sighed, "Yes."

Phichit uncrossed his arms and places his elbows on the table, "Then let's talk. I'm here for you."

"I don't know..." Phichit waited patiently, "I just never thought I could be gay. I never had a crush on any girls but I didn't have crushes on guys either!"

"Some people don't know until their older. Doesn't change anything. Unless you're bisexual. Then that changes things, but you know what I mean." I smiled.

"What if I'm not gay?" 

Phichit scoffed, "Do you like this kid?" I nodded, "He is a male. You are a male. You are, by definition, gay." 

I rolled my eyes, "You and your stupid definitions."

* * *

It had been hours.  **Hours.**

I hadn't left much. I sent my interns to check on patients, sent nurses to give medication and decided I would do my paperwork tonight or tomorrow.

James and Sarah never left Chase's side. Luckily, I had chosen a room with a restroom inside, so they didn't need to wander the halls to find one. Despite that, they never moved. 

I could only imagine the immense pain they were feeling. Losing their only child at 3 years old must be incredibly hard. 

They talked to Chase a bit, but mostly they just watched one of his animated shows with him. Sarah was laying in the bed with him, cradling him in her arms, while James just held his hand.

My mind wandered to what would happen after. Not for Chase, but for James and Sarah. Would they have another child? Would their marriage collapse? Would they try to remember Chase, or would they simply push him out of their memory? What a difficult time to remember, but how much harder will it be to pretend as though he never existed. 

But, as the monitor began to slow, James and Sarah sent me terrified looks. I nodded and tears pricked their eyes, as well as mine, "It's time."

Sarah started to cry as she held the boy in her arms. James moved to sit on the bed with them. I injected some mild pain medication into Chase's IV, to alleviate any pain he might've been experiencing.

"Okay, baby, you're okay. You're going to be okay, mommy and daddy are right here." Sarah kept reassuring him. The wheezing became more persistent despite the oxygen mask. The crying seemed to agitate Chase so I took the hand that wasn't being clutched by his father, "Hey, Chase, we're right here. Don't be scared, buddy, you're doing a great job. You were so brave." 

The monitor kept getting slower. Each beep sent a chill down my spine. "Daddy's here, Chase. I love you so much. You're such a good boy, Chase." James was crying and I realized that I was too.

Slower.

Slower.

"It's okay, baby, you can let go." Sarah said, sobbing into Chase's dark hair, "I've got you. You're going to be okay." 

Slower. 

Chase's chest was barely moving now. His eyelids were fluttering. 

"Chase, you're doing such a good job. You're such a big boy, Chase. You're going to be okay. Mommy and Daddy and I are right here, don't worry." His eyes closed. 

The monitor sent out a last singular beep before the drone that told us he was gone. A sob escaped James and Sarah's lips as they held their little boy. Sarah looked up at me, scared, "He's cold. Dr. Plisetsky, he's so cold." I nodded, "I know, Sarah. I'm so sorry."

James looked up at me, "Thank you. For everything." I nodded solemnly and left to give them a moment of privacy. 

The second I hit the hallway, I felt the tears drench my face. I started down the hallway for the residents locker room. Otabek was on the opposite end of the hall, "Hey, I was just looking for you-" He was cut off when I thrust myself into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder. Immediately, Otabek wrapped his strong arms around me and rubbed my back softly, "Shh, shh. I'm so sorry, Yura." He said, sporting the nickname he had begun to call me.

I cried into his chest, "He was so young. He didn't deserve to die." 

"I know. They almost never do."

After a few minutes in the hall, my crying had ceased. I was still unbelievably heavy with grief. I could only imagine Sarah and James' pain.

I changed swiftly and left the locker room as fast as I could. Otabek was waiting outside for me. He took my hand and we walked to my car. I leaned against the car, staring at the ground, and Otabek finally spoke, "Are you going to be okay?" I bit my lip and shook my head, "Not for a long time."

"Do you want me to come over?"

I shook my head, "You had a long shift too, you deserve a break. I'll see you tomorrow." Otabek kissed my cheek gently, "Okay, Yura." He waited until I got in my car and pulled out my parking spot before disappearing into the darkness of the parking lot.

* * *

I ran into Yuuri just outside the interns locker room.

"Oh hey!" "Hi!" "I was just-" "Yeah me too!" Our words tangled together.

We chuckled awkwardly, "You go first." I supplied. Yuuri giggled again, blushing, "I just wanted you to know that I'm really looking forward to our date this Friday." He said, staring at the floor, then looking into my eyes eagerly. 

_Yes, yes, yes. He's **excited.**_

I realized I had just been staring at him, "What were you going to say?" He urged. "Oh, uh..." I scrambled for an answer, "Just that I'm really looking forward to it too. I'll pick you up at 6?" Yuuri smiled, his eyes shining, "That sounds good." We smiled at each other. Our eyes were boring holes into each other.

We both pulled back hastily, clearing our throats and running hands through our hair. Yuuri grinned, "Well, see you tomorrow." I nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Victor. See you tomorrow-" "Good night, Yuuri. Love you." Our words were on top of each other but I cringed at what had slipped out.

"What?" 

"What did you say?" I tried.

"No, I didn't say anything, you said something."

"I didn't say anything." I was sure I was blushing.

Yuuri chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Good night, Victor." I grinned back, "Good night, Yuuri."

__

* * *

It was far too late for anyone to be knocking on my door, but someone was. 

The Office reruns played on my TV. I was wearing an old sweatshirt and a pair of faded sweatpants that I had since college. My hair was a mess and I was sure I had red rings around my eyes from crying. 

I opened the door to find Otabek donning his leather jacket over a faded t-shirt and joggers, holding a bouquet of red and white roses. He looked up as I opened the door and I felt tears prick my eyes at the sheer selflessness of the act. He smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere, Yura. I promise." I pulled him inside and into a hug.

Tears flew freely from my cheeks, "You're too good for me. I don't deserve flowers right now." I whispered into Otabek's shoulder. My response was a soft kiss on my forehead, "You deserve a lot more than flowers, Yura."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sad and cute is that? This chapter was more about Yuri and Otabek than Victor and Yuuri but next chapter will be more Victuuri-centric lol. Leave Kudos and comments!!


	6. Endorphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris receives word of his application to be a foster father. Victor and Yuuri go on a date where Yuuri asks Victor an important question. Mila and Chris think one of their patients may be part of a sex trafficking ring.

 

 

"15 year old, 37 weeks. Otabek and Phichit are 5 minutes out." Mila and I were briskly walking to a delivery room, "15?!" I asked incredulously. Mila nodded grimly, "We get lots of underage girls in here, Chris. We're not here to judge."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not but..." My voice trailed off. That is a child giving birth to a child and it broke my heart. "I think I'm going to let you take the lead on this one. I'll be on standby in case you need me, but it has been 6 weeks and I think you're ready to try it." I was in awe, "Thank you, Dr. Babicheva." She smiled.

Moments later, the elevator opened. Otabek was pushing the stretcher, while Phichit argued with the man accompanying them.

"I have to be in that delivery room!" The man yelled. Tattoos snaked up his neck and he shared a haircut with Otabek. His eyes were dark and I got chills looking at him, "I'm sorry, sir, that's up to the doctors, you'll have to ask them." 

Mila pulled me into the room while the nurses got the young girl settled. She was very small and her eyes reminded me of doe eyes: innocent and wide. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked over her moan of pain, "Kayla."

I smiled, "Okay, Kayla, I'm Chris. Should we call your mom or dad?" The man had stepped in, "I'm all she needs, what is the trouble?" I looked at him and felt the tension in the room build. I needed to get him out of here, but how? I shot a look at Mila before continuing, "If you're this girl's guardian, we need you to sign some paperwork." I looked at one of the nurses, "Mari, will you take him to fill it out?" Wordlessly, she nodded and showed the man out. 

When I looked back at Kayla, she looked distressed, "I don't want him in here." She said before grimacing at the sharp contractions, "Okay, Kayla, we'll keep him occupied until we're done in here." I lifted up the hospital gown she was in, "Alright, we're 9 centimeters dilated so let's get ready to get this baby out."

The nurses, Mila and I moved around the room, getting everything ready for the baby's delivery. I smiled at Kayla as I changed her IV bag, "Do you know the gender yet?" She shook her head, grimacing again, "He wouldn't let me know." I frowned.

Something was fishy about this. 

The man entered again and Mila walked over, "Sir, I'm sorry, you can't be in here." Phichit was filling out paperwork at the desk, but watched intently as Mila coaxed the man to step outside while Kayla delivered the baby. As he walked by, the man gave Phichit a dirty look, which Phichit returned.

"Okay, Kayla, on the count of three, I want you to push really hard, okay?" She nodded, pushing out a deep breath, "Okay, 1, 2, 3!" On three, Kayla pushed as hard as she could, "Fantastic job, Kayla, take a break for a second."

We repeated the process for an hour: push, breathe, repeat. 

"Okay, Kayla, one last push. 1, 2, 3!" With that push, a cry filled the room. Kayla began to cry with relief as I eased the rest of the baby's body out. I smiled and looked up at Kayla, "You have a beautiful baby boy." She breathed a sigh of relief and began to cry again. Mila was by her side, comforting her, while I delivered the placenta and threw away my gloves, "Dr. Babicheva, can I have a word?" 

She nodded, confused and we stepped outside the delivery room, out of sight of the man, "When I was delivering the baby, there was a tattoo on her inner thigh. It was the letters MN." I said in a hushed voice, "I know it's a long shot, but this guy is way older than her, she didn't want him in the room while she was having the baby..."

Mila looked at me, shocked, "Chris, sex trafficking is a very serious accusation." I shook my head, "All I'm saying is that we should get a social worker down here before he tries to leave with her. Something is fishy about this situation and I don't like it." Mila rubbed her temples, "I'm going to trust you on this, Chris. We'll call a social worker. We have to anyway, because she's a minor, but I'll let them know what we think."

I nodded, "Thank you." Mila headed away to call Child Protective Services, and, after making sure a nurse was with Kayla, I went to wash my hands.

I was just drying them off when my phone beeped. I removed it from my pocket and found that my caseworker for my foster parent application was calling, "Dr. Giacometti." 

"Hi, Dr. Giacometti, it's Jason." A voice answered. 

"What can I help you with, Jason?" 

"Well, I have news regarding your foster parent application."

My heart lifted, "Really?"

* * *

There are moments in your life when you realize that you are a living, breathing person and that the person in front of you is also a living, breathing person. 

And it kind of makes you freak out a little, because that living, breathing person is one of the most important things in your life at the moment.

I had this moment when I was sitting across from Yuuri Katsuki in a cafe down the street from my apartment. 

He was staring out the window. His coffee was steaming in front of him, but his hands simply rested on the sides of the mug. His eyes scanned the street outside, watching cars and people pass by.

 _This man is going to ruin my life and we've only been going on dates for a month_.

He caught sight of me looking at him and blushed, "What?" I shook myself back into reality, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?" He took a sip of his flat white. I shrugged, "Life and stuff."

He smiled softly and returned to looking out the window.

He was beautiful.

 

 

"Victor, I have a question." I looked up from staring into my coffee and was met by Yuuri's gentle eyes, "Yes?"

"Do you..." He paused, "I mean, would you ever consider..." He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I didn't think this would be so hard." I chuckled a bit and smiled, "It's just me. You can tell me anything, you know that." 

Yuuri nodded taking another sip of his coffee, "Yeah, I know."

"Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you too." His face shifted into anxiety, "Y-you do?" I nodded, taking a sip of coffee, "Mm hm. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back to my apartment and hang around for a little while before I take you home."

His cheeks turned bright pink and he looked down at the table, embarrassed, "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

 

"So, when will the agency put a child in my care, then?" My caseworker, Jason, was sitting across from me in the cafeteria of the hospital. Mila had offered to do the workup for Kayla, so I had some time to discuss my application with Jason.

"Well, now that your application has been approved, two things can happen. You can take a look at the database and choose kids you want to take care of based on what they need, or you can wait until the agency has a critical case, where they'll give you a child to take care of. Actually," Jason pulled out a folder from his bag, "We do have a critical case, if you're up for it. A 9 month old baby girl. Nothing too crazy, but her parents are involved in a domestic abuse case and the state wants her in the system as soon as possible. I can set you up with this, for now, if you'd like?" 

I took the folder from Jason's hands. There was a picture of the baby in the folder. Her hair was very light and her eyes were blue and full of life. I smiled.

_Aria._

I nodded, handing the folder back to Jason, "I'll do it."

Jason looked relieved, "Great! I'll text you a list of things to get for while you're taking care of her." We stood up and shook hands, "I'll be in touch, Chris."

"Thanks, Jason." and he walked out.

My phone beeped and I saw a text from Mila, "Kayla's social worker is here. Come upstairs." 

When I had gotten upstairs, Kayla was holding her baby. The social worker was asking her questions and Mila intercepted my attempt to move closer, "The social worker said that she's had suspicions about this guy before. His name is James Carter. Kayla's tattoo matches the same ones found on a few victims of sex trafficking. You made the right call." Mila said, smiling proudly. I smiled back, "I hope she'll be okay."

Mila nodded, "I think so. Nothing we can do anymore, it's all up to Social Services."

We started to walk down the hall and I stuck my hands in my pockets, "So, I hear you're fostering kids?" Mila inquired. I nodded, "Yeah, they just set me up with my first one. Aria, 9 months old." Mila smiled, "Good for you. Are you going to have time to take care of her?" 

I nodded, "I cut my internship hours in half. While I am here, she'll hang out in the daycare across the street, but she'll probably end up spending most of her time with me at my apartment." Mila smiled again, "That's really cool, Chris. Good luck!" She said, letting herself into the residents locker room and shutting the door.

I smiled happily, glad she was supportive.

_Wait...good luck?!_

* * *

"I still think Rory should've ended up with Dean."

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, "Dean was a prick!" Victor laughed, getting up to get Makkachin some new water, "No way, they would've been cute." I glared at him jokingly, "Your Gilmore Girls opinions are trash, Nikiforov."

 "Like yours are any better." 

"At least I'm not rooting for Dean!" I replied indignantly. 

We were sitting on the couch in our socks. Makkachin was alternating between Victor and I while we discussed TV shows. Victor's Netflix sat forgotten on the TV. 

"Well, what about Jess and Rory? Everyone knows that they were soulmates." Victor nodded, "Oh, for sure, but soulmates don't always end up together."

I was silent for a moment, "Do you really think that?" His face was red, "That came out wrong..."

"No, no, I'm not offended or anything. It's just an interesting opinion to have."

"I don't have the best luck with things like that."

We were both silent again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Victor?" I said, concerned. He laughed dryly, "Because that was a super weird thing to say." He got up and flicked the switch to turn the ceiling fan on.

"Victor, I want to be exclusive."

He turned around from the counter, where he had busied himself with cleaning off the breakfast bar, "Excuse me?" I felt my face flush, "Y-you heard m-me." I stuttered, not sure if I was getting a good reaction or not.

 

"You want to be exclusive? With me?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He chuckled softly and smiled at his feet, "I was waiting for you to say that."

My heart leapt. Victor walked over and took my hands in his as I stood up, "Stay over tonight. I don't want you to leave." He kissed me tenderly. I nodded, "I don't want to leave either." 


	7. Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets very sick, causing concern in Yuuri's eyes. Chris reveals one of Victor's secrets in the greatest confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting, surgery, cursing, implied abuse.
> 
> This chapter is literally just from Yuuri's view and Victor's sickness is literally the only plot line. Italics are Victor's perspective from under anesthesia.

I rolled over and felt across the bed for Victor. Nothing but sweaty sheets awaited me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. "Gross." I grimaced. I heard someone retching down the hall and I put my glasses on, still not fully awake. I wandered down the hall until the light of the bathroom shone in my eyes.

Victor was sweating buckets through his shirt (despite my apartment being at 68F year round) while dry heaving over the toilet bowl. He pushed his hair back and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper when he saw me. He was shaking from vomiting so much. I sat down in front of him, pulling some stray hair away from his sweaty forehead, "Are you okay? What happened?" 

Victor shook his head, "Not sure. Woke up feeling like shit. Guess I ate something weird." I frowned. We had basically eaten the same thing for the past couple of days. If he had something, I would've had it too, "Okay. Why don't you come into the kitchen and cool off?" Victor nodded wordlessly and I helped him stand and walk to the kitchen. He sat in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands, like it was an effort to hold it up.

I poured him a cold glass of water and he took it gratefully. I frowned at his unusually hot skin, "I should take your temperature." Victor didn't answer while I dug in a kitchen drawer for the thermometer. I handed the device to him and he stuck it in his mouth. I rubbed an ice pack on the back of his neck until the thermometer beeped.

100.56.

I frowned and sat across from him, weaving his fingers between mine, "Are you feeling okay? Like, is anything else wrong?" Victor shook his head, "My stomach hurts but that's probably just from throwing up. Go back to bed, you have a shift tomorrow." I reached across the table and tucked some hair behind his ear, "I'll call in."

"Yuuri..." Victor drew my name out, like he did when I was doing something that I really shouldn't be doing. Like buying another round of shots or, for example, calling into work. I shook my head, "It'll be fine, they'll just have one trauma doctor on shift. If something crazy happens, I'll go in. Deal?"

Victor smiled, "Fine." He leaned in to kiss me and I put a finger to his nose to stop him, "You threw up literally 5 minutes ago." 

\------------

Victor was throwing up again.

3 times in 2 hours was rather alarming. He was only throwing up water and stomach acid. His stomach was still killing him

We were laying in bed, with him moaning in pain, "Babe, I think we should go to the hospital. Just to be safe. You're throwing up way too much for this to be a simple stomach flu."

Victor didn't answer.

"Come on, Victor, please."

There was another moment where he didn't answer, but finally, Victor nodded.

I half-carried him down to my car and buckled him in. He was alarmingly unresponsive. His fever was rising and he was scalding to the touch. I sped to the hospital, clutching his hand the whole way. Victor just leaned against the window.

When we pulled up, I spotted Phichit and Otabek cleaning out their truck. I whistled and waved them down, "Can one of you guys grab a stretcher?" Otabek nodded and went sprinting towards the building, while Phichit continued to make his way toward us.

"Is he okay?" Phichit asked. I opened Victor's door and unbuckled his seatbelt, but Victor didn't move, "I don't know. His last temperature was 102 and he's been vomiting for three hours. His stomach is killing him." Otabek returned with the stretcher, "Appendicitis." Otabek speculated. 

I nodded, "That's my thought." I turned back to Victor, "Come on, love." Victor didn't really move so Phichit and I picked up up and laid him on the stretcher.

Inside, a nurse pulled up an ultrasound for me. I pressed gently on Victor's stomach. He groaned when the pressure was released, scrunching up in pain. I pushed his hair out of his face, "I know, I know." An IV made up for the nutrients he lost while throwing up. I squirted the gel on his bare stomach and Victor's back arched with pleasure at the cold substance. I rolled the handpiece across his stomach until I found his appendix. 

"Minako, book an OR stat. I don't care which one, but I need it now."

 ----------

It didn't take long to find a free OR and surgical team willing to participate in a regular appendectomy. I got Victor's (rather sloppy) signature on consent forms but I felt like I had to let someone know.

While the nurses prepped Victor for surgery, I ran around upstairs until I found Chris.

"Chris!" I exclaimed. He looked up in surprise for two reasons: 1) I wasn't supposed to come in for 4 more hours and 2) I was in my pajamas.

"Can I help you, Yuuri?" I shook my head, "I don't think so but I just thought you should know that Victor's downstairs." Chris' look changed to concern, "Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him?"

"He's going to be fine, he has appendicitis and yes." Chris dropped his clipboard on the nurses station and followed me downstairs.

When we arrived at the room Victor was staying in, Chris' eyes had tears in them, "Oh, Vitya..." He breathed. His gentle voice showed worry and love for Victor,

He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed hair out of Victor's face, "What did you do to yourself?" Victor, who had now become more responsive with replaced fluids, chuckled lightly, "I'm fine, Chris." Chris shook his head, "Like hell you are. You look like death."

"Don't jinx it."

"Shut the fuck up, Victor." Chris replied, only half-joking. I could see how worried he was about Victor.

"Chris..." Victor could sense his worry and he put his hand on top of Chris'. Chris bit his lip to fight tears, but nodded and smiled, "I know, I know." He kissed Victor's forehead, "I'll be here when you get out." Victor nodded and closed his eyes as Chris passed me. I closed the door to finish the surgical paperwork, "You and Victor are close." I remarked.

Chris smiled graciously, "Yeah, he and I have been friends since med school. We couldn't believe our luck when we both got accepted."

"It's cool that you guys are so attached and stuff. Did you guys..." My voice trailed off but he knew what I was implying. "No!" Chris exclaimed, eyes wide, "No, I've had a boyfriend for a few years now. Victor and I are just really good friends. He's been through a lot..." Chris cast a wistful glance in the direction of Victor's room, "But that's not my story to tell. Call me when you're done. Please be careful with him. That's my best friend, yeah?"

I nodded, "I promise. I'll call you as soon as we finish." Chris nodded, solemnly, "Thanks, Yuuri." He walked towards the elevators, back up to gynecology. 

And I suddenly felt very nervous about this surgery.

I had performed, probably, a hundred appendectomies. They came in all the time! It was a simple, harmless procedure. It took an hour, tops.

But this was my boyfriend. Chris' best friend.

This wasn't just any surgery. There was a lot more behind this. A nurse hung up the phone and looked to me, "Dr. Katsuki, OR 4 is open. They're taking Mr. Nikiforov in there now." I nodded, staying quiet.

\----------

I took a deep breath. Victor was under. This was happening. Taking another deep breath, I held my hand out, "Scalpel."

* * *

_I am 4 years old. We are in Russia. My sister has been born two days ago. My father and I are walking back from the store._

_"Come, Vitenka."_

_"Yes, папа." I say, grabbing his glove-covered hand and following him down the street. When more people began to flood the street, папа picks me up. His stubble scratches my face and I giggle lightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder, watching people walk by us._

_"папа?"_

_"Yes, Victor?"_

_"Can we see mama and  елена now?"  папа chuckles, his laugh deep and rumbling, "Yes, Victor. We can see mama and  елена  now."_

FLASH

_I am 7 years old. We are still in Russia. My mother has just died._

_"папа, where is mama?"_

_папа kneels down to my level with tears in his eyes, "Mama had to go, Vitenka. It's just you and me and  елена  now. Okay?"_

_I shake my head, feeling my knees buckle. Why wasn't mama here?_

_"I want mama."_

_папа laughs sadly, "Me too, Vitya. I want mama too."_

FLASH

_I am 16 years old. We are in America. My father is an alcoholic. The house smells like shit._

_"Put the bottle away, dad."_

_He grunts. He smells like the hard liquor that sits in our fridge. I grab the keys to pick up Elena from school._

_"Don't act like you're the man of this house, boy. I'll put you in your place, just watch." I roll my eyes, "I'd like to see you try."  I am grabbed from behind and forced against a wall. His alcohol-scented breath is hot on my face._

_He does not hit me. I push him off me and leave to get Elena._

FLASH

_I am 19 years old. We are in a police station in America. My father has been charged with child abuse._

_My father is a few rooms away. His stubble is gone, he shaved it years ago. He stopped wearing gloves when we moved to America, the cold here is different than it was in Russia. He just lets his hands get red and worn now._

_My little sister is sitting in my lap._

_"I'm tired, Vitya." The bruises on her arm make my stomach churn, "Go to sleep, love. I'll wake you up later." She nods and places her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her protectively.  
_

FLASH

_I am 20. We are in my apartment in America. My sister is going to live with a family in Boston._

_"Vitya, I don't want to."_

_"I know, love."_

_"Please, don't make me."_

_"Elena-"_

_"Vitya, please." She is crying. My heart is breaking. I don't want to leave her, but I can't provide for her._

_"Я люблю тебя. Скоро увидимся." She is crying harder now; I haven't spoken Russian in a very long time.  
_

_She wraps her arms around me tightly, "I love you."_

_The train door closes and I am left alone with only an internship and a dream to keep me company._

_\----------_

Chris and I have been sitting at Victor's side for a solid 45 minutes. Before I scrubbed out of surgery, I had a nurse send him to Victor's room. He was there before we brought Victor down.

The surgery was rough. Moments after I opened, Victor's appendix burst. We spend about 30 minutes just cleaning up. I could really only pray that he doesn't develop an infection after this.

I had one of Victor's hands in mine, while Chris lightly toyed with Victor's soft hair. The heart monitor beeped steadily.

Victor moaned and Chris and I perked up, "Victor?" I called in a gentle voice, "How are you feeling?"

Victor looked at me. Then he looked at Chris. Back at me (like an Old Spice commercial)

Then he burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey." I sat on the edge of his bed and wiped the tears off his face gently.

Everyone had different reactions to coming out of anesthesia. Nausea, chills, fear, alarm and, yes, even sadness. Clearly Victor didn't handle it well. He muttered some words in Russian that I didn't understand, but Chris seemed to. He took Victor's hand, "Victor, is this about Elena? I can call her if you want me to!"

"Who's Elena?"

Chris gave me a sad look, "His sister."

"Don't call Elena." Victor choked out. I rubbed his back lightly. Chris nodded, "Okay, Vitya. I won't call her."

Victor pressed the top of his head to my shoulder and stared at the starched hospital sheets. 

"Victor, go back to sleep, love. It's early in the morning and you probably don't feel good." Victor nodded, quietly, laying back down.

Chris and I both left the room to give Victor some time to rest, "Who's Elena? And why was he crying about her? Should we call her?"

Chris held his hand up to stop me, "No, don't call Elena. She's only 16, she doesn't need this." Chris took a breath and his eyebrows knit together, "You cannot tell Victor I told you this." I nodded, "Elena is his baby sister. Victor didn't have the best childhood..." Chris implied, "So him and Elena were really close. He put her in a foster home when he got this internship because he didn't think he could provide for her. He misses her a lot but he can't bring himself to visit."

I nodded, taking it all in. Poor Victor and his sister too! I didn't even know he had one.

"What were you calling him, that nickname?" I asked, trying to learn more about his past. Chris raised his eyebrows, "Vitya?" He chuckled, "Victor grew up in Russia, lived there until he was 15. Picked up English really fast with almost no accent. His nickname in Russian, though, is Vitya." I smiled. It was so innocent.

"I'd wait to try it out though. He tell people he trusts about it. I'm sure he'll tell you about it soon. Just give it time." Chris patted my shoulder and we both smiled. Chris checked his watch, "I'm gonna grab a shower at my house. I'll text you when I get out and I'll pick up breakfast and coffee. Call if you need anything!" Chris called before grabbing his bag from behind the nurses station and heading for the door.

I walked back into Victor's room, where he was sound asleep. I decided I could wait to check his incision. I stared at him, taking in his soft features. His lips were soft and he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. I brushed a bit of hair back, "Vitya." I whispered. I kissed his forehead, "I like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is so awful lmaoo


	9. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys this story is kind of awful so I'm gonna rewrite it.

Keep an eye out!!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that.
> 
> I think it's going to be like Grey's Anatomy. and the chapters will absolutely be longer from here on out. I'm really excited for this. Mostly plotless besides Otabek/Yuri and Yuuri/Victor. Eventually. Slow-ish burn. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
